In Another Life
by CelestialCircumference
Summary: Kakashi never believed in soul mates until that fateful day. Written for HatakeFran for the KakaSaku Secret Santa 2016 on tumblr.


This was written for the KakaSaku Secret Santa 2016 on tumblr. I hope you enjoy it HatakeFran and that I've done your prompts justice.  
Title: In Another Life  
Words: 18k  
Prompt(s): Age Swap; Same Age AU; Time-traveling Sakura (I incorporated all I could from the three prompts into this one ficlet)  
Warnings: Character Death, Angst, testing realities, some light subtle smut, and lots of fluff.

Enjoy!

* * *

Kakashi began to come to his senses; his nose awoke before his eyes, but he knew exactly where he was without having to see. No other smell existed like a hospital's. But there was something else there, too, something soft and delicate. He concentrated his energy into opening his eyes. The room was, thankfully, dimly lit – small mercies.

Her hands were on him instantly, not allowing him to even attempt to move. That was fine because he didn't have much left in him to begin with. As soon as he settled, her touch softened as she prodded around his abdomen.

"I was able to mend your muscle and tissue," she commented. He closed his eyes and held back a sigh. Her voice was neutral, professional, with him. It always made him feel worse. "Since it's new it's still tender and weak. Give yourself a little time, and get a couple of healing sessions with your therapy med-nin."

His voice came out far more strained than he intended. "You're my rehab medic, too. So can't we do one now?"

At his question she deflated, and then suddenly smacked him on the arm. "No!" she barked over his grunt of pain. "Damn it, Kakashi you have to have the worst timing of anyone I know. Do you go seeking trouble? How did this happen on a B-rank mission? None of the chunin you were leading got hurt you know. I just don't... you're insufferable sometimes."

There was the real her. He inched his hand out to his side, searching for her. "Sakura-"

"Please don't," she interrupted as her hand took his. The pad of her thumb raced along his knuckles, over and over, as she curled her other fingers around his. "For such a brilliant ninja, you're quite a stupid man..." Then she amended in a softer voice, "I'm glad you're okay."

He gave her a small nod and a flex of his fingers against hers. Her expression sobered a little and her eyes cast down to their joined hands. "What is it?" he asked.

"I'm leaving on a mission."

"No, tell Naruto to send someone else."

"You were meant to come with me, but now-" she gestured to him lying in bed.

"Then postpone it, give me another healing session and let's go."

She shook her head at him. "I can't do that, and you know it. I have to go."

"There's something else, isn't there? I know you're not telling me something."

He expected her anger to rise some more, but instead she smiled. "You worry far too much."

Letting go of his hand, she stood. "I've brought you your Icha Icha books, and there's applesauce here in this container. I've tried giving you a good word for your rehab medic, but Hiyori is on the roster tomorrow."

He cringed at the news. That woman was way too rough on the goods when she did her therapy sessions. "Oh, please, anyone but her," he groaned. Sakura's soft laughed bubbled up beside him before petal-pink and forest-green filled his vision. Her lips pressed against his for a lingering moment, soft and yearning. He felt her fingers caress his jaw, around to his chin, leaving warmth in their wake. And it reminded him of the somber look on her face.

She pulled away, just a hairsbreadth, her warmth radiating for a moment longer as if she contemplated kissing him again. But she lifted away from him. Her fingers combed through his hair. "Tsunade will oversee your situation while I'm gone. It's a short mission, I'll see you when I get back. I expect to see you on your own two feet by then."

"Yes, sensei," he answered with a tease.

She cast another smile in his direction and then turned for the door. He could've sworn he saw ... something. There was a falter in her step, her expression changed, there was just something that was different, and he couldn't quite place it. But she had comforted him and sleep was pulling at his eyes again, and he just couldn't concentrate on what was troubling him any longer.

When he woke next, it was to a much different med-nin. The male nin had his fingers on Kakashi's pulse point, and was staring intently at his face instead of keeping track of his heart rate. When Kakashi grinned at him, the medic practically swooned. Ah, where was that mask of his again?

The medic fumbled for his pen and struggled not to drop his chart. Kakashi pulled the sheets up further, looking much like a little kid, hiding under the blankets in his room. After jotting down a few notes in his chart, the nin turned and stuttered something about sending some food up to him. Kakashi only nodded once and chuckled as the poor guy left.

With Sakura gone, time passed more slowly and people kept going in and out of his room. By whatever grace there was, he was lucky enough not to get Hiyori for his rehab therapy. And even though he knew he wasn't supposed to, whenever he knew another nurse wouldn't be coming along any time soon, he did his own individual exercises. And then he sucked down some applesauce Sakura left him and thumbed through his favorite distraction. Every day that passed he felt stronger, better, and he began building his case to get discharged.

Tsunade came around to visit him personally, checking his body over. He winced still when she jabbed one spot on his abdomen around his liver, and she shook her head. He knew what that meant, but persisted anyway.

"I feel much better. You can discharge me and I'll go catch up with Sakura."

"She's days ahead of you. She'll be fine."

"She'd be more than fine if I was there."

She nearly snorted. "You've got it bad, brat, and you're restless. You're staying one more night for observation and I'll re-evaluate you. Stop exercising when you think no one's watching."

"But Tsunade-"

"Am I clear?"

Kakashi bit back his reply and slumped into bed. Taking that as a win, Tsunade gave him a final reassurance and then left. He let out a drawn sigh and let his eyes close. He wanted to be anywhere else, but really only one place came to mind. He should've been there with her.

Unable to quiet his thoughts, he reached over and picked up the first book he touched. _Icha Icha Paradise_. A smile came to him, he had a soft spot for the first of the series, and it showed with how well worn the pages were. He knew the book inside and out, could recite pages from memory, but it still made him feel... a certain kind of comfort.

He opened the last container of applesauce and started the fourth chapter when there was a soft popping sound in the room. It immediately drew his attention away, even more so when he saw the small slug atop the basket Sakura had set there. Paradise was forgotten in an instant.

"Katsuyu?"

The little slug turned its head in his direction. Her mouth opened and Kakashi's brow dipped as slime oozed from it before he saw the tip of something black. It took a moment, but the slug regurgitated a black tube. The act alone looked as if it took some effort as the slug drooped as soon as it was done.

Her voice was quiet and she found difficulty in speaking. "A message... from Sa...ku...ra..."

Kakashi's chest tightened at her words, and filled with panic as the slug poofed out of existence. A message. Was she in trouble? His heart was hammering beneath his rib cage and his fingers trembled as he reached for it. He hesitated, fearing the worst, but he reassured himself that this was Sakura and she'd be okay – even Tsunade assured him of that – and he plucked the tube up from the tray. He wiped the slime from it and uncapped the it, pulling out a small scroll. Sakura's seal was present and that little voice once again warned him. Uneasiness slowed his fingers as he broke the seal and began to unfurl it. He recognized her writing immediately.

 _Kakashi, if you're reading this then that means I wasn't strong enough to make it back-_

He froze, unable to proceed any further. This couldn't be real. He had to get out of the hospital. He'd make Tsunade clear him, make Naruto let him go. And even if he was refused, he'd go anyway. He had to get Sakura and bring her home.

After dressing, he made a beeline to the door. He opened it and poked his head out. The hallway was clear and he made his way out. Down the hall, the path connected to anther ward that he took a shortcut through, to find the stairwell. He kept silent as he opened the door, making sure to catch it behind him. He thought he was home free until there was a sudden clearing of a throat.

"I knew you were feeling antsy so I couldn't trust you to stay put," Tsunade remarked with a sly smile. "Alright Hatake, back to your bed."

"You don't understand. I have to get Sakura. I have to find her. I have to bring her home," he replied, the anxiousness in his words seeping into her.

There was a fear in his eyes and Tsunade sobered. "Explain."

"I've received a scroll-" He produced the small tube from his pocket, and held it out to her between his fingers. Blonde brows dipped in concern when the door a floor above them was wrenched open.

Shizune's voice rang out before her hurried steps followed. "Lady Tsunade! You've received a message from Sakura!"

The same heavy, cold worry blanketed over the woman before she spun away from him. Eager hands accepted a similar black tube and she uncapped it and pulled the paper free. Shizune glanced between the two shinobi, obvious to the tension she had intruded upon. Tsunade finally looked up, done reading its contents, her grip trembling before she shoved the scroll back into Shizune's hands.

"My Lady..." she began, apprehensive to press any further as a dangerous wave of energy rolled off of her.

But Tsunade's voice was soft, weary. "I should be the one to tell her parents."

Shizune's attention shot to Kakashi, alarm lighting up her gaze, and concern etching into her features.

"Shizune... we need to begin arrangements," she ordered as she began to walk away. The brunette held up the scroll, her eyes darting over Sakura's script. Kakashi looked away as tears filled the woman's eyes. It was all the confirmation he needed.

The day of Sakura's service was bright and sunny with only a light chill to the breeze. It was far too pretty for the occasion; birds sang their songs as the people below them wept. Kakashi lingered behind the crowd. As a medic, Sakura had touched the lives of many people, far more than he ever realized. He accepted each smile of sympathy, each word of repeated condolences and every soft touch meant to comfort with a detached grace he'd perfected over his lifetime. Gradually, like the way the sun traveled the sky and began to sink beyond the horizon and its colors crawled and bled outward in a final cry of brilliance, the mourners departed. They still had lives to continue. Her closer friends eventually took their leave as well – the sullen Yamanaka girl escorting Sakura's parents home. One by one, they all parted – even Naruto, too, because not even death could pause the Hokage's duties for long.

The shadows grew longer before merging into one solid block of nothing. Lamp posts flickered to life, their soft glow illuminating dark corners, and only Kakashi remained. He knew it was illogical, but he blamed himself. If he hadn't pushed himself so hard and let his team do their share – instead of feeling as if he had to do it all to spare them – then he wouldn't have gotten injured. He could've gone on the mission at her side, as it was supposed to be. He could've protected her, saved her. And if any life had to have been forfeit, it would've been his because he was certain that she had far much more to give the world than he did.

Instead he was left alone, eyes glued to her familiar name etched as deeply in the cenotaph as it was in his heart. It had been a long time since his chest had felt that heavy. Ever vigilant, he remained as distant hustle and bustle from the streets faded and the chirp of crickets rose.

His knees ached as Kakashi stepped away, finally turning his back to the stone. His gaze lifted upward to the soft glittering of stars, and all he could think was that Sakura would've loved the way the sky looked at that moment.

Back at home, he fell across his bed, face buried into his pillow. Even though his stomach grumbled, he wasn't hungry. And even though his throat was dry, he wasn't thirsty. His head throbbed, but every inch of him hurt, so it was easy to ignore. Beyond the dull ache encasing him, he felt... nothing. Or perhaps he felt everything so acutely, all at once, it was easier to classify it as nothing that break it down into all of its compartments.

He stretched and pulled his face from the pillow, the black tube on his nightstand drawing his gaze. Anxiety clawed at his chest, rising up his throat, and he turned his head the opposite direction. He closed his eyes, and tried to push it all away.

XxX

Kakashi is tired. And he stinks, as his teammate continually points out around the senbon relaxed between his teeth. He doesn't remark, only counts down the steps until the gates of Konoha come into view. His ANBU breastplate is a little worse for wear after the weeks-long mission, but the local smith should be able to mend it. His partner talks about a nice hot bath and a couple cold drinks, and Kakashi muses that it sounds nice. He's not quite old enough to drink legally, but he's had his taste. It's not bad, but he doesn't understand its appeal beyond the novelty of it. They play a quick game of janken, which Kakashi loses and wins the privilege of writing the mission report.

After they part ways he takes the side alley, bypassing all the shops in the market and the traffic that comes with it. It's as he approaches the fork in the road that he hears the soft cry and a sniffle. Ugh, it sounded like a girl. There was a soft whimper that made him pause. _Man, and it's a little girl_.

For most of his teenage life, Kakashi had been able to avoid girls; it was unnatural how much complexity laid inside one human being. Don't say you're fine if you're not fine, he mused. He just didn't handle females well, less so ones that were crying, and even less were tiny versions of them. He was going to just keep walking, as if he'd never even known she was there. But then he _did_ see her, and it was like that's all people did to her – and only acknowledged her presence long enough to torment her. Her knees were skinned up, shirt torn and speckled with mud. Tear trails cut through the dusting of dirt upon her cheeks and a mess of candy colored locks was the cherry atop the pitiful cake that was this little girl. And pity her, he did.

Against his better judgment, he turned right instead of left and stopped just shy of her. He outstretched a gloved hand and poked the crown of her dipped head.

"Maa... what's wrong with you?"

"My... balloon..." she stuttered between breaths, her voice the epitome of childish melancholy. It wasn't as if someone kicked her cat. Though, he supposed, that'd probably happened to her, too, if she owned a cat.

Kakashi looked up into the tree; the blue balloon in question was floating, stuck beneath a set of branches, its string even far too high to reach. "Just get a new one," he suggested with a shrug.

"I can't!" she countered, her anger flaring before fading just as quickly.

He turned a critical eye on her, noting how her tiny fists trembled at her sides. "Did some other kids take it away from you?"

All he got in reply was a zealous sniffle and a nod of her head.

He crossed his arms over his chest as he attempted to peek at her face. "Do these kids do this to you a lot?"

Again, she nodded, still not lifting her gaze from her feet. He took a deep breath and let a soft sigh escape. He looked back to the balloon again. _Kids._ Resigned to what he was to do, Kakashi summoned chakra to his feet and scaled the side of the tree. He plucked the balloon by its string and hopped back down through the branches. He held the balloon out to her, shaking its string in front of her to urge her to take it. There was a soft gasp as she realized he'd gotten her balloon back.

"If it's something that's precious to you, you should protect it. If that means running away or punching the twerps in the face, you do what you have to. Do you understand?"

He received another nod, only this one was more lively.

"Good," he replied as her fingers curled around the ribbon. He smirked, good deed done, and spun on his heel to leave when small arms wrapped around his leg.

Surprised, he looked down to find the girl practically crushing him. Her lips were curled into a smile as she looked up to him, and her eyes were so green and wide and _grateful_.

"Thank you!" she cried against him.

He ruffled the top of her hair, his visible eye conveying his matching smile. "You're welcome."

XxX

Kakashi woke slowly, the side of his pillow greeting his eyes as they opened. He'd dreamt of Sakura many times before, but never like that. Was that a ... memory? No, he'd seen and done many things in his life, but he would've remembered something as unique as pink hair. He knew it couldn't be a memory, but it felt real enough. After rubbing his eyes with the heels of his hands, he glanced toward the window and took stock of the time based on the faint color bleeding through the blinds.

That's when he found it again. The black tube stood out like a sore thumb among his belongings on the nightstand. He rolled away from it and begrudgingly got out of bed. In all honesty, all he wanted was to curl back up in bed and rot away. But there was work to be done, and he had no time for dreams anymore. He knew it'd be easiest to go straight to the source, but Kakashi couldn't hound Naruto that way. The blond had enough to deal with, and he had other methods. Even if he had to pull a few favors, Kakashi was going to find out who was responsible.

The majority of his day had been spent in observation, noting times of the current staff's shift changes – which had been changed up with Naruto's hectic schedule as new Hokage. He waned to visit him, preferably with no one else around. He wrote and sent out a message or two for help; it never hurt to set out feelers, especially to his old acquaintance near Kumo, where he heard Sakura had gone for her mission.

There was a distant caw of a bird overhead, and for the first time in hours, Kakashi tilted his head back and took in the sky. The sun was already beginning its descent, and the evening's breeze caressed his hair as he watched the bird soar above him. For a moment, everything was forgotten – the parchment in his lap, the pen in his hand and the ink stains on his fingertips. The bird circled lower and lower, gliding down to land just feet in front of him. It hopped closer, cawing as it kicked its foot. Kakashi reached forward and removed the letter attached to it. With its job done, the bird flapped its wings and took back to the skies.

He unfurled the piece of paper with steady fingers that betrayed the tumult that assaulted him in his mind and chest alike. It only said two things: _Tomorrow. 4 a.m. sharp._

There was no name attached to the letter, but he knew exactly who it was from. He clenched the note in his fist, a small bead of hope budding inside him. He had to find answers. He cleaned up his current work and then turned back to look at the memorial. Sakura's name glared at him, angry like a fresh scar, and he touched a gentle finger to it. What he would give to take it all away... He knew it was foolish to think such things. But he'd give it all to right the wrong that had been done, and he promised this to her.

Exhaustion enveloped him as he crossed the threshold of his apartment, physically weighing him down. He dropped his belongings onto the table and then shuffled into his bedroom. Foregoing food once again, he crashed with the sun, still in uniform.

XxX

"Ne.. ne.. Kakashi-kun! You're rushing through the last three targets! Try again!"

The young boy pulled the kunai free from the wooden blocks as he walked through the training course. He sighed as his sensei started up on him again. "Just take a moment to breathe and focus. It's not only how long you take to finish the course that I'm evaluating you on, but precision and control as well. Because you rush, you get sloppy at the end and you never hit the blind spot target accurately."

The young genin grumbled to himself as his teammates snickered at his expense. Why did his sensei have to pick on him? He was an exemplary student. He was never late, nor did he complain, and he always followed orders to a T. He graduated the academy with top marks. He was perfect! What else could she want from him?

Her hand came down atop his head. "I'm not scolding you, so stop pouting."

He wanted to ask her how she knew that, but he gave her a knowing look as he scratched the skin above his mask. Her lips twitched into a smile. "Don't forget, I'm your teacher. Your success is my job."

His sensei bent down slightly to be at his level and grinned even bigger. After coming to know his friend Gai, he never thought anything green and dazzling would make him blush, but her eyes did just that. "Listen, Kakashi, you know the target is there, but you've never hit it-"

 _Just rub it in, sensei_

"– and that ends today! You have to trust yourself more, trust that all that hard work you've poured into yourself will pay off." Her voice lowered. "Did you think that I didn't know you practiced here by yourself?"

At her question the blush traveled to the tips of his ears. She squeezed his shoulder. "Relax. More than diligently practicing, you have a natural ability that I haven't seen in a student in a long time."

His reply was a quiet, "You think so?"

She nodded. "Alright Kakashi, close your eyes, take a deep breath, and clear everything else from your mind. Trust in your ability. When you're out in the field you may become separated from your team and you have to be able to believe in yourself, and trust that you can handle it on your own. So handle it."

He nodded, ready to try again, when she added, "Also, I'll take you for udon if you hit it."

The young man smirked – there was nothing better than a free, hot meal. Running his fingers down the handle of a kunai, he closed his eyes and mentally ran through the course. As soon as she said _begin_ he leapt froward. There were two targets to his right and one to the left. A jump and then a half twist and he was able to hit the three targets at his seven o'clock. A trio of swinging targets came next where he rolled low and then took out two more blocks. Bringing chakra to his feet, he ran up the side of a tree, back-flipped off and threw three more kunai to hit the last three blocks – including the blind spot one.

He landed with grace, trying to control his breath as he rose to his full height. A small round of applause mixed with Rin's excitement and praise filled the training grounds.

"Way to hustle, Kakashi-kun! I told you that you could do it."

He jogged over to the targets, delight spreading his lips into a smile – albeit a hidden one – as he saw that he not only hit the last three targets, but got the blind spot one dead center.

"Looks like I owe you some udon."

He looked up at her, finding her grinning at him once again, and pushing some stray hair behind her ear. He could feel his face grow hot and he had to look away from her. "Heh... thanks, Sakura-sensei."

XxX

Kakashi stared blankly at the ceiling, sleep still lingering at his eyes as he fought to keep them open. It was still dark out, and the silence of the early hour was consuming. For the first time since a segment of Katsuyu popped into his room, he felt a fatigue settle deep into his bones, one that begged him to return to sleep. But he had more pressing matters. Even after he rolled out of bed and splashed cool water on his face, he could still see her eyes. Those unmistakable eyes. Every emotion she had ever felt had always been recognizable in those luminous depths of hers. He never questioned it once, when she claimed to love him, because he could see it there plainly – as could anyone.

It seemed fitting that it would be her eyes that haunted his memories and stood out in his dreams.

Kakashi changed into a fresh set of clothes and then made his way to the door. He tore a chunk of bread from the loaf to appease his starved stomach, shoving it into his mouth as he left and took to the rooftops.

He dropped next to the missions building in record time, surprising his contact when he was, in fact, _early_. If it had been for any other matter, he probably would've cracked a joke. Instead, he looked at Iruka's sleep-filled face and murmured, "Thanks for doing this."

Iruka turned and began to unlock the door. "I know we've butted heads in the past, but ..." He paused as he pulled the key back and opened the door. The chunin didn't quite know how to say what he wanted. How could he fit it all into one sentence to convey his sorrow and gratitude and concern and –

Kakashi patted his shoulder. "Don't mention it." The jonin could tell he was mulling over something to say, and no matter how heart-felt it might have been, he didn't want to hear it. He didn't want to hear those same tired comments from another weary face.

"Come on," Iruka instructed as he slipped inside. Kakashi followed after him, shutting the door back in place. He followed the chunin down aisles – files and files of missions on either side of them. Kakashi was almost worried that they wouldn't be able to find it in time. But Iruka put an ease to his mind. "They're arranged by year and rank and filed away twice – once when the mission is opened, and again when closed. It also helps us keep track of how long it took for a mission to be completed. With the right combination of colors and numbers it's easy to find anything."

Kakashi lingered behind with the flashlight as Iruka knelt in front of a box. He set the lid to the side and skimmed through the file tabs. A blue folder was produced and Iruka opened it. He ruffled through the papers inside and then plucked one free. The Copy Nin watched as he pulled out a pad of paper from his vest pocket and began to transfer the information from the mission assignment right down to the very last detail.

He took the folded up piece of paper after Iruka tore it from his book. The chunin hurriedly put the materials back in place before closing the box and stuffing it back in its spot on the shelf. Kakashi wanted to open it and read it right then and there. But some small part of him hesitated. He knew that if he continued forward, he wouldn't be able to stop. Just like with Asuma. He'd go down that path until it was completed. Only now he didn't have his Sharingan, or a team to back him up, or a medic to save his ass.

Iruka's soft touch to his arm pulled him from his thoughts. "I have an idea of what you're going to do. And... I know that I don't have the right to ask you, but Naruto-kun has already lost so many people. Please, don't make him wear black again. Do what you feel like you have to, and come back safe."

"For a moment, I thought you were going to try to stop me."

The younger man smiled; it was strained, but honest. "There's no stopping you, Hatake. Let's go before we get caught and someone _does_ try to though."

After parting with Iruka, Kakashi found himself atop the Hokage monument. The mission information was heavy in his pocket, calling to him, and it slipped it free. He unfolded it and let his eyes take in every stroke of Iruka's writing. It had come from Kumo, from a man known as Sanda. It had been an A rank mission after all, to guard Sanda himself who had been targeted by mercs hired by a rival competitor. He was meeting a potential client and wanted the extra security.

He crumpled the piece of paper in his fist; Sanda was now at the top of his list. He remained there, lost in thought, and considered his next move. For now, he was going to pay his Hokage a visit.

He found the blond hunched over his desk, papers laid out before him, his chin resting in his hand, and his eyes on some faraway corner of the room. Kakashi let his presence be known. The man remained unmoving, however, until Kakashi came forward and physically touched him. Instead of being startled, Naruto simply snapped out of his trance, blinking his eyes and looking up to his former sensei as if he had just awoken from sleep.

"Oh, Kaka-sensei, what brings you here?"

"I just wanted to make it known that I am fit to return to duty."

"Yeah... Tsunade sent your release papers... but why are you here telling me this?"

"Just in case you might have something for me now. Preferably in or around the Kumo area."

Cerulean eyes fell, tired, and he looked much older than he was in that moment. The sympathy he felt for his former student faded in the fight against his sense for justice – however slow and painful it was going to be.

"Listen, Kakashi I can't just send you if-"

"If something comes in for Kumo it's mine," Kakashi stated matter-of-factly.

Naruto looked up to him then, and nodded sadly before sighing. "I know what you want, and I know there's nothing I can really do to stop you, even if I wanted to. But I don't think that Sakura would've wanted you to-" He paused, realizing that Kakashi was gone. Naruto put his head in his hands, fisting his hair. "I can't be... the only one left..." he muttered as his eyes grew hot with tears.

Kakashi lingered outside of his office window. He knew that the young man was hurting, but his resolve was firm, and nothing the blond would say could change that – or rather, he feared that it would. He didn't want to let it all go. He wanted to make whoever was responsible to pay for their grave mistake. Kakashi spent the rest of the afternoon between the gym and the training fields, pushing himself so hard that all he could do was shower when he got home and collapse into bed.

XxX

It's warm, and dark as lightning flashes in the distance. The rumble of thunder echoes through the sky and eases into the apartment through the window along with the summer breeze. It's far too humid out, and even with no clothes on and the bed bare of blankets, it's sticky.

Then again the lingering touch to his thigh doesn't help. Nor do the soft curves pressed to his side. Her lips are plush, and they yield to his for a moment before wrestling back. His fingers already find traces of sweat upon her skin, and having her so close makes it even hotter in the sweltering weather, but he presses his palm flat to her back and holds her closer all the same. Her leg slings over his, fingers ghosting up his side. Her touch is sensual, magical, as it grazes over his shoulder and up the column of his throat. It lingers around his strong jaw before smoothing into his hair.

His lips fall to her neck, biting and sucking the tender flesh as those fingers of hers curl in his ash-colored locks. Her sigh is soft. His hand moves from her back to her ass, squeezing it as he pulls her further onto him. Her moan is much louder. They're pressed chest to chest as his lips find hers again. She mumbles incoherently between kisses, but the need he understands. The thunder is deafening.

Her weight shifts, and even the feverish air feels cool against his skin for a brief moment with her absence. But then it's hot, molten, again as she envelops him. He hisses as her hips sink down. She rises and falls again, as slowly as the oncoming rain. He can feel her around him in every sense of the word. More than just her slick heat, or her legs on either side of him, or her hands purchased on his chest. Her soft mewls fill his ears and the sensual drag of her body penetrates down inside him and he can feel her want, her desire, thrumming through his pores and cleansing him like the rain beginning to pelt the windows.

His arms wrap around her, pulling her down to him. He cradles the back of her head as he kisses her, hoping to channel some of the same wondrous feelings back into her. He swallows her moans as he rolls them over, on top now and changing the sensation. He drives into her a little faster, still holding her close. And somehow she still feels not close enough. He breathes her breath, noses glancing each other, and his gaze focuses on hers.

Her hands clutch onto his shoulders, and legs wrap around his waist as she moves with him. Even in the dark he can see how full of love she is. Love that she shares with him – only him. He feels undeserving of it, and wants to prove that he's worth it. Worthy of her. He feels like he'll never be. She gasps, a single hand cupping the back of his neck, and trembles. Her eyes close and her head cranes back against the pillow, but he urges her back with his mouth along her neck, and chin, and finally her lips. His voice is gritty in her ear as he tells her to look at him, only him, to never stop looking, to always remember the look in his eyes. Never forget.

 _Never forget how much I love you._

Her entire being is quivering, and he can feel the strain building in his lower back, that need for release bubbling up. She pants, and whimpers, and cries out against him, begging him for more without a single word. The burning passion in her eyes makes his heart flutter – a feeling that he has accepted, but not yet quite grown accustomed to. And he buries his face in her neck, kissing her between rocks of his hips as he carries her higher.

"Ohh~ Kakashi..."

Another rumble of thunder, and her legs tighten around him, sweeping him away in the feeling of her glorious body. So close.

"Kakashi..."

Her voice is urgent now, and it reverberates through him. Her breath hitches and she stills. "Ka-kashi!"

He surges forward into her again and again, her passion that had trickled into him was now overflowing, and he can't hold it back any longer. He sobs her name as her body pulses around his, encouraging him to give in. And it's divine.

"Kakashi... Kakashi..."

….

…

"Kakashi!"

The jounin grunted as he forced his eyes open. He reached beside him as he rolled over, finding nothing but empty space and cold sheets. He balled his fist up, clenching his jaw as tear-struck realization filled his eyes: a dream... His chest constricted as he exhaled, finding it hard to draw breath back into himself. A _dream_. She should've been right there, he should've been able to touch her, to see her, to hear her sleepy smile come through her voice as she said good morning. She should've-

"Kakashi!"

A loud, constant knocking rang through the emptiness and he choked back a sob. He pressed his knuckles into his closed eyes and forced a steady breath out through trembling lips. "I'm coming," he called.

He pushed himself up, dragging his hand over his face. He gathered what remained of his composure and then stood from the bed. An irritated Shikamaru was on the other side of the door. It hadn't looked like the adviser had gotten much sleep, and then he yawned which only solidified the thought.

"Naruto says you're to come see him. Immediately," the Nara said before turning around and sticking his hands in his pockets. "It's about your request, is all he said."

The news surprised him, and he muttered about getting dressed and being right there.

Kakashi hadn't felt anxious about a mission in a long time, and the grave look on Naruto's face when he entered the office didn't help matters.

"Hokage-sama," he greeted.

"What is this?" the younger man asked, holding up a scroll.

"It appears to be a correspondence of some sort."

"Of yours," he stressed. "We intercepted your messenger bird, Kakashi. You were going to go behind my back-"

"That's not it."

"-behind my authority!" The blond continued. "It's been peaceful for us so far, and if someone else had gotten hold of this, it would've sounded … awful! Like you were plotting against us with someone."

"Naruto, you know I would never-"

"It doesn't matter." He tossed the scroll to Kakashi. "Your friend found something out, about that mission Sakura went on. You should read it. But after you go home and prepare yourself. I'm sending you to Kumo, because if what he says is true, then it was... my fault..."

Kakashi looked up at the whiskered man, whose fingers were clawing into the papers on his desk top. Tears were threatening to spill over. "I shouldn't have sent her... and... I can't go, so you have to. You have to find that asshole and make him pay, Kaka-sensei."

The jounin nodded and turned to leave; he couldn't stay and watch him break. He was never any good at comforting others anyway. Once home, he opened the message and quickly read it, decoding it as he went. The news made his gut twist and anger boil in his blood.

Kakashi made his preparations, and after a moment's contemplation, put the scroll Sakura had sent through Katsuyu into his pack as well. He traveled all day, stopping only when necessary. It was as night descended upon him that he reached the outpost where his acquaintance stayed.

Harou was a nice man, as nice as a ninja who survived a genocide and two wars could be. Their acquaintance went as far back as Kakashi dared remember, when their squads had merged and took on some Iwa nin together. Their paths had crossed a few times over the years, and both remained open to the call for help should the other need it. Kakashi was cashing in all his chips with Harou this go-round.

The nin patted Kakashi on the shoulder and he gave him a grim smile. "Nice to see you again."

"You too, Harou."

"If it's worth anything, I'm sorry to hear about what happened to that woman, the medic."

Kakashi only nodded, eager to continue and not dwell on the pain that floated just below the surface. "So tell me about this Sanda character."

He stretched out a hand and beckoned him closer. "Inside first."

Kakashi entered the little home, although shack would've been a better word for it. He set his pack down at his feet as he sat in the chair offered at the table. Harou sat opposite of him, and leaned in close as if he was wary of being overheard inside his own residence.

"Sanda has been seeking help from many of the great nations. About a week before your woman came through some Kiri nin came. And now, some Suna nin are here."

Kakashi's brow dipped. "Why so many?"

"I'm still not sure. But the ninja that come here, they don't leave. I haven't confirmed it, but I think Sanda is requesting specific ninja from the hidden villages to target them."

"In his mission request he stated that he was being hounded by mercenaries hired by a local competitor."

At this, Harou unceremoniously snorted. "Competitors? He runs a monopoly. Your Hokage's been had."

Kakashi let the information sink in. That meant that Sakura was targeted. But why?

"Come on, I'll show you where you can sleep. You'll need your rest, especially after traveling all day. We'll start our investigation tomorrow."

Even though he didn't feel tired, he didn't argue and followed Harou. He kicked open a door and gestured for Kakashi to enter. "It's not much, but it's better than sleeping on the ground."

"Thank you."

The man nodded and patted his shoulder again in parting. Kakashi sat at the end of the futon and cupped his hands over his nose and mouth. Sakura was a formidable kunoichi, and he was sure she made her fair share of enemies, but she had helped far more people than she ever hurt. Why would she have been a target? Unless it was for her medical skills. But then, why kill her? As much as he turned it over, he simply didn't know enough to make any sense of it.

He collapsed backward and stared up at the unfamiliar wooden roof. He... ached for her; it was the kind of ache that hooked itself in deep and persisted no matter the remedy. It was as he lay there, missing her next to him, and wondering why this Sanda man took her away from him, that he fell asleep.

XxX

Kakashi stretched his arm out to his side, and immediately knew something was wrong. The spot had been empty. It was never empty. There was a soft humming sound coming from somewhere in the house, and rubbing his eyes and biting back a yawn, he got out of bed. His steps were quiet as he made his way down the hall. He looked in the other bedroom as he passed, and noted it was empty, too.

The humming grew just a little louder and he paused as he came around the corner. The moonlight was shining in on her, illuminating her body and casting her silhouette on the opposite wall. She was gently swaying from side to side, her humming rising and falling with the notes of the song. She was only in his T-shirt, and her hair was still mussed from sleep. She looked absolutely beautiful.

He came up behind her, humming the notes along with her, his voice surprising her and making her turn to face him. She smiled as he continued to hum, a soft smile curling his lips. He opened his arms and wrapped them around her shoulders, cradling her into his chest. He peered down over his arms and to the sleeping child in hers.

"Everything okay?" he whispered.

She nodded. "Yeah, he was just hungry."

He placed a kiss to her head. "Next time, wake me up and I'll feed him. You know you have duty at the hospital today."

They froze as the baby shifted in her hold and stretched his arms over his head. "Ssh, you'll wake him up and then you _will_ be the one putting him back to bed," she teased.

He chuckled. "I wouldn't mind. I don't get to see Ryusei enough anyway."

"That doesn't mean to wake him up so you can!"

"Good idea."

She twisted her body as Kakashi reached for him. "Hatake Kakashi you better not."

He laughed again and kissed her. "Come on, put him back down and get back into bed with me. I miss you."

"I've been gone for like fifteen minutes at most," she countered.

"Doesn't matter. I woke up cause you were gone, you know."

The twist of her lips and the narrowing of her eyes said she didn't believe it, but she conceded. "Alright."

A soft whimper came from her arms as the baby squirmed. She froze, and then started trying to hush him back to sleep when the whimpers turned into full on cries. She looked up to Kakashi and he noticed just how tired she truly looked. Kakashi always considered himself a light sleeper, but ever since Ryusei came into his life, he found Sakura was an even lighter one. She'd often talk about how his whines and cries would wake her up at night, when Kakashi never heard so much as a peep.

He held his hands out. "Come on, give him here. I said I'd put him back to bed if he woke up. You need to go back to sleep, too."

She smiled as she handed him over, his cries rising in pitch before quieting again. She squeezed his bicep and kissed his cheek. "Thank you."

He nodded. "I'll be in soon... and you better be asleep-" his voice lowered - "or I'm going to be keeping that sweet ass of yours up all night."

She giggled. "How do you think we ended up with that one there?"

"We practiced until we got it right?"

She shook her head. "Goodnight babe."

He watched after her as she disappeared down the hall, their bedroom door shutting quietly behind her. He turned his attention to the bundle in his arms, not quite awake, but not quite asleep. He rocked the boy as he walked around the room, humming the same song Sakura had been. Instead of it usually putting him back to sleep, it roused him from it this time. He lifted the boy higher to his face, so his little hands could touch him. He smiled in reply to the toothless one being given to him. The child cooed and curled his fingers, grabbing Kakashi by the lip. He grunted in surprise as the boy yanked on him.

"Careful Ryusei..."

The boy only babbled as he looked up to him, his eyes as brilliant as his mother's.

XxX

Kakashi started as the unfamiliar roof came into focus. After experiencing that, he was not where he thought he was supposed to be, and waking to the world was disorienting. He sat up, confused by the wetness that carved its way down his face. He ran his hands across his cheeks, finding them warm and wet, and when he closed his eyes fresh tears were pushed out.

Another dream. He looked down at his hands, convinced that he could feel the weight of his son there.

Another future that would not come to pass. The loss of the possibility wracked his body, shaking his shoulders with unshed tears. He tamed his cries, clenching his fists so hard his nails bit into his skin. Anger replaced his sadness. Not only did he lose Sakura, he lost a future with her and everything that entailed. He was going to find Sanda, even if it took everything he had, and he was going to find out why.

When Kakashi left his bedroom he found that Harou was already up and waiting on him with a set of civilian clothes. After changing, he followed behind his friend as he showed him into the village, pointing out eateries to try and a bar that Sanda frequented. Toward the edge of town stood a large building surrounded by six-foot walls. He noticed there were guards patrolling near the entrance and Harou explained that was Sanda's place. Kakashi mused that the only people that needed that much protection were criminals.

They circled back out of the area before Harou was off to see what else he could dig up. Kakashi, however, took to the trees and snuck back toward Sanda's residence. He camped there all day, taking note of patrol change, of people who came and went. He snacked on ration bars whenever his stomach complained loud enough, and he could be bothered to quiet it. He waited well into the night before Sanda showed his face. He was the only person who left with guards in tow.

Kakashi created a clone to keep watch and then abandoned his post, taking all of his notes with him, and followed his target. In the civilian clothes Harou had given him, he blended in well with the locals. No one so much as spared him a second glance as he lingered behind them. Kakashi's eyes narrowed on the blond-haired man; he had expected someone that looked like a monster. But he was kind to his guards, and chatted with them as they walked, waving hello to shopkeepers. Then again, the worst monsters wore human faces.

They disappeared into an establishment with muscle posted in the front, and Kakashi wasn't looking for that kind of attention. So he waited. It was late when they emerged and Sanda had obviously enjoyed his time spent there. No other stops were made and as they neared his home, a fresh patrol duo took post, bowing to him as he entered.

The jounin returned to his previous spot, dismissing the bunshin, and continued to keep an eye on them. There was only one visitor, a trio of people that, even by 3 a.m., never came back out. By that hour, he decided to turn in. Harou was already asleep when he returned and he was as quiet as he could be as he shuffled off to bed. Although is mind was racing, his body was exhausted, and it only took moments to fall into a dreamless sleep.

The sun was gracing the sky when Kakashi woke. He had been expecting to meet Sakura in some fashion, but she never came. For a moment, he wondered if perhaps this was the dream and she'd come walking through the door. He hesitated in moving from the futon, watching the doorway with baited breath _just in case_.

But she never came.

Of course she wouldn't. Because this wasn't a dream – as much as he wished it was. He sat up with a heavy sigh and pulled his pack to him. He checked and double checked his inventory before pulling out a piece of parchment to send a report back home. Naruto should know that he'd found the man and that the world would be down one more scumbag by the next morning. And then Sakura could truly rest, and Kakashi...

He didn't know what he'd do next.

His fingers brushed the side of the tube, and after a second thought, he curled his hand around it and pulled it out. He twirled it between his fingers, the unknown contents gnawing at him. He knew that he had been avoiding it, like reading it would somehow solidify the fact that she was gone. But he had felt her absence every day, and continued to mourn her every night. And these were her final words to him. He'd spent all this energy tracking down the one responsible... and ignoring what she had wanted for him – to read her letter.

Tapping his foot, he gave in and decided to open it again. There was a soft pop as he uncapped it and he pulled the paper free and unrolled it.

 _Kakashi, if you're reading this then that means I wasn't strong enough to make it back to you. I've been thinking long and hard about what to say next, but nothing sounds quite right. It would be an insult to say I'm sorry. I died doing my job after all, and I know you're well aware of the risks we face every time we accept a mission. So maybe I'll say thank you instead. It took us a long time to get where we are, didn't it? Thank you, for staying by my side. I know we both can be stubborn people, and it wasn't always easy. But we never gave up on each other. You've always had my back and that's never changed. Silly how I took that for granted once._

 _You know, Kakashi, looking back at it all I'm so glad I had you there. I only wish I had realized it sooner. You were one step ahead of me then, too. Maybe I should say I'm sorry... I know you must be hurting, and you feel more deeply than you let others know, and now I'm causing you that pain. And I've never wanted to hurt you. So for that I am sorry and I hope you can forgive me. And yourself, because this was not your fault. You've always fought tooth and nail, through hell and back, for me. So I know that if you were there, you did everything in your power. And if you weren't with me, then my bet is that you were stuck in the hospital. Because you fight that desperately to protect every one of your precious people. And I love that about you._

 _Thank you for showing me love, even when I thought it couldn't exist. But there's a little bit of light everywhere isn't there? Even now, for you, this darkness you feel will go away. You will smile when you think of me, do you understand? Because our memories, they're bright and more powerful than any shadow. At least I think so. You know, I've never really given much thought to the notion of soul mates, but the kind of love that you make me feel makes me think that maybe, no, definitely, that they exist. And that your soul was meant for mine. So I'm certain that I will meet you again and we will love each other as our souls remember. In the next life, and the one after that. And the one after that. I will find you. So please, please, do not rush to meet me. Be late. I won't hold it against you this time._

 _It's getting late and I'm running out of room and there's still so much left that I want to tell you. But I'll leave you with this. I'm so happy to have you in my life. I'm proud to have stood by your side. I'm privileged to have known the man behind the mask. And I'm lucky to have loved and to be loved by you. Don't cling onto a ghost, rather, with every breath you take I want you to feel my love. And tell me about everything when we meet again. With love, Sakura._

Kakashi had been unaware of the building tears until one splashed on the letter quivering in his hold. He quickly swept it away in an attempt to keep it from getting ruined, but more came and he couldn't keep up. He crushed her letter to his chest, bowing his head and pressing his fist to his mouth. He wanted to sob like a child, to let the grief and sorrow flow out of him, but he didn't.

He calmed his breath, little by little with each shuddering exhale, and willed the tears to stop. He wanted to live that life, to fulfill her wish, but _he_ couldn't rest until he saw that what was owed was given. He sealed her scroll away and tucked it into his pocket as a reminder of her strength, of her love, and what he had lost.

With renewed determination he strapped up and fixed his hitai-ate. Harou offered him food, but he denied it. Then he offered to help him, but Kakashi refused although he appreciated the gesture. It was something that he needed to do – alone. With the stony resolve in his visible eye, Harou didn't argue, and simply wished him luck.

Kakashi ventured toward the man's estate and waited for nightfall.

XxX

Adrenaline chased the fire in Kakashi's veins as he ran. The ground rumbled beneath his feet and he changed directions sharply, dodging the earth that sprouted upward behind him and meant to ensnare him. Sanda had done a wonderful job hiring his mercs, he'd give him that. Too bad they couldn't actually do their intended job and save his sorry ass. After hearing Sanda snicker and say that it was all meant to draw his real targets out – the more elite shinobi of the hidden villages, that Sakura's death was just to bring Kakashi there, that he had done exactly as he wanted – he had no difficulty tearing his life away, and watching every second as it faded.

But the mercenaries were bloodthirsty, and even with their boss gone, they itched to get their hands dirty. And Kakashi had taken them on, steadfast; his contempt and anger boosting the power behind his punches, that let his kunai fly with lethal precision. He was a force to be reckoned with, even without his Sharingan, and they knew it. That's when the traps had started to go off. Kakashi managed to escape the explosions, but they were hot on his heels.

He dodged the incoming kunai and spun to face his attacker, trading blows with the man. He had been aware of the other one circling around behind him, but not the exploding tag. He barely managed to leap away from the explosion, the heat of it licking his face and cascading over him. Trees toppled over, starting a chain reaction of sliding debris down the cliff side. The grade was steep and he had to channel chakra to his feet to keep himself upright as he blocked the man's punch. Their arms were locked together, and Kakashi snarled as he twisted his hand, snapping the wrist. It felt good, far better than it should have, and he felt some gratification seep into him at his opponent's misery.

Then a sharp pain lanced through his side and he growled, loud and angry like some feral creature as he spun and took out the other attacker. He yanked the kunai free from his abdomen and threw it at the third man, impaling him in the chest. He turned his attention back to the first and lunged at him, tackling him. They rolled down the side, tangled with one another as Kakashi continued to strike him. His knuckles ached as he swung his fist again and again, before his hand circled his throat. They collided with another tree and bounced off, Kakashi gasping for the breath that was knocked out of him as they continued to tumble.

And then he was stopped. Abruptly. By the impact against a boulder. His head cracked against it and everything lit up in stars – like fireworks in the night sky that one time he took Sakura to the Hanabi festival... and that was the last thing he remembered.

As he slowly came back to his senses, he lifted his hand and felt around his head. He winced as he touched a sore spot, and pulled his fingers back, stained with crimson. He huffed out a humorless laugh, and winced again. His side was on fire, or at least it felt like it should've been. He cupped his hand over his side, momentarily alarmed at how cold his fingers felt as warmth spilled out over them. His heart was pounding, drumming in his ears, and he tried to calm himself. He had done it. He had avenged Sakura's death, and stopped Sanda from doing it ever again. He had taken out his mercenaries; prevented them from finding another boss, from taking more lives. Who knew how many other people he had saved because of it.

He chuckled, moaning in pain between the strained delight that fell from his lips. Tears came freely now. Relief, sadness, regret – he felt it all, let it all wash through him.

"What's this?"

Kakashi froze at the gruff voice. The figure loomed over him as if he had stepped out of the shadow itself. Injured, bleeding out, and no energy left, Kakashi could only smile. He had known, somewhere, upon waking that he was not going back home. Not physically. Home was wherever Sakura was after all. He grunted as the tip of a kunai poked into his chest, inching into him. Kakashi summoned the last bit of energy he could into his arm as he swung, the kunai hidden in his hold piercing through the man's weak spot of his armor.

A widened gaze met his own and a snarl broke through the merc's mouth as his brought his kunai down. The glint of moonlight bouncing off the blade the last thing Kakashi saw.

XxX

The young man bolted upright in bed, chest heaving as he tried to collect his breath. His hands were trembling as he passed them over his sweat-dotted forehead. And then for good measure, he felt his chest, just to make sure nothing was there.

With a groan, he collapsed back onto his pillows and stared up at the ceiling.

"The _fuck_ ," he muttered in bewilderment. He let out a long breath, his racing heart beginning to slow. "Another dream..." It had felt so real, he didn't know what to make of it. Maybe he had been watching too many vintage shinobi films. Or too much anime. Maybe both, he mused.

The blaring beep of his alarm clock went off at that moment and he cursed again as he shut it off. With a resigned sigh he threw the covers off of him and swung his legs over the bed. He definitely needed a shower.

After drying off and dressing, he threw on his blue Konoha University hoodie and swept his hands through his cinereal locks. Eh, it still looked like he suffered from bed-head, but it would do. He lounged around the kitchen of his humble apartment, eating a bowl of cereal as he scrolled through his tumblr feed on his phone.

It was then that the door to the other bedroom opened and his roommate walked out, scratching his bare chest as he opened the fridge.

"Late night?" he asked.

"You know it. Did you have another one of your dreams last night? I thought I heard you yelling."

He shrugged, trying to hide his embarrassment. He liked Genma and all, but he was starting to think that his friend was going to start considering him insane. "I don't really remember," he lied.

The look that settled into the man's walnut eyes said he knew it was a lie, too. "Listen, Kakashi, I'm not telling you what to do, but maybe you should lay off the binge watching. Go out. Meet some ladies."

For some reason, when he said that, all Kakashi could picture was green eyes, and a soft smile, and a gentle kiss.

"You're blushing," came Genma's voice from right beside him.

Kakashi jerked away from him in surprise and then smacked his arm. "Dude!"

He chuckled as he swiped the juice from the table. Kakashi stole it back from him. "That's mine, thank you."

Genma took it back from him. "Not anymore. You're late, you know," he pointed out before lifting the glass to his lips.

Kakashi glanced back at his phone, the time glaring at him. "Shit!" he exclaimed as he stood. "I have a test today, too!" He stuffed his feet into his shoes, and then snatched his bag from the back of the chair. "See ya later."

Genma lifted the glass of orange juice and wished him luck on his test before sitting in the now abandoned chair. He shook his head as the door closed; that punk would never learn.

OoO

Kakashi was exhausted by the time he reached the end of his academic day. Even when he was practicing with the track team, he felt stiff and unable to focus. He knew that the dream was bothering him, but so much time had passed that he could barely recall much of it. The feeling of the blade sinking into his chest was something that still made him shudder. Maybe Genma was right.

If running didn't get it out of his system, then martial arts certainly would. He had been coming to this particular dojo for over a decade, the teacher here the only one to be able to get through his stony walls when he was younger. It felt sort of like a second home, a second family, since the first one hadn't worked out so well. Minato-sensei pushed him, encouraged him, and taught him something new every time he came. Which was amazing when you were 22 and thought you already knew everything.

However flashes of the dream kept coming to him as he went through his drills – the distinct snapping of bone, the blow of a fist, the glint of the kunai. Today was just not his day. He needed a do-over, a reset button. Kakashi stayed behind to help with the soji after the class was finished; the cleaning kept him focused on the task at hand and his mind switched off.

By the time he said goodbye to his classmates his stomach was grumbling for food. He stopped at the nearby cafe and got a sandwich to go. He ate it with one hand as he held his trusty book open with the other. Who says you can't multitask as you walk? He had finished the sandwich and the chapter by the time he reached the library. He jogged up the steps and opened the door. It was relatively less crowded than it was before the last test, but there was a light, steady thrum of people passing by.

He took the elevator up to the second floor, passed the computer lab, and continued to the tables where he found his favorite place still empty. The back table was by the windows, and there was usually less traffic in the area. Which was great because he hated being disturbed when he was reading or studying – one of the many reasons he did it here instead of at home. Genma just didn't value reading the same way he did.

Kakashi wasn't sure how long he sat there, enraptured by his favorite author's musings when there was this scent. It was warm, _like wildflowers blooming at the edge of a forest in spring,_ his mind supplied and with it came a flutter of pink. He looked up from his book and what he saw straight ahead of him instantly captured his attention.

Her hair was a unique, perhaps rebellious, shade of pink that had been pulled back in a half ponytail and waved about her shoulders. It was the first thing that drew him in to her. She looked down at the card in her hand and then back up higher on the shelf. Her shoulders heaved with what he guessed was a sigh before she stretched up onto her tip toes. Even then she could barely brush her finger to the spine of the book. She huffed again and turned around, like she was contemplating what to do next and that was when she realized she wasn't alone.

Their eyes met briefly before she looked away, obviously embarrassed. But Kakashi, he almost couldn't breathe. Those eyes were so sharp, so green, and so familiar. He set his book down and stood from the table. He felt compelled to talk to her, something that rarely happened with anyone. A smile eased onto his face as he approached her.

"Yo."

He held his breath as her eyes raked over him. "Hey," she replied.

Her voice was soft, but crisp, and he really liked the sound of it. "Can I help you get a book down?"

She looked relieved, her eyebrows relaxing. "Would you?"

"Sure."

"Thank you! They don't take us vertically challenged people into account when building shelves."

He was about a head taller than her he realized. But he found her size was part of her charm. "Which one do you need?"

She lifted up onto her toes again. "The blue one, on the right."

He lifted the book down down and read the title before turning it in offering to her. "Have fun reading however you pronounce this." She chuckled as she took it from him. "Titles shouldn't be that complex."

"If you think the title is bad, try making it through hundreds of pages."

"Are you actively trying to bore yourself to death?"

Her lips curled into a dazzling smile. "Eh, the trade off isn't bad though."

"What trade off includes the reading of –" He craned his head to look again, but only shrugged – "I'm not even going to attempt to say it."

She laughed, but then covered her mouth, remembering where they were. "Passing the MCAT. Ah, that's the Medical College Admission Test."

First impressions could be deceiving; that hadn't been what he was expecting of her. She was cute _and_ had the brains. "So you want to be a doctor."

She shrugged a little as she shifted the large book to her other hand. "I just have a knack for it."

"For helping people."

"For understanding the human body," she corrected. "Which I guess ultimately helps people so... win-win."

Kakashi couldn't take his eyes off of her. There was just something about her that captivated him He wanted to keep talking to her.

The blush had faded from her cheeks as she looked up to him again. "Thank you for getting the book for me."

"You're welcome."

"Hey Sakura!"

The girl in front of him cringed at the loud voice as a blonde girl stepped around the corner at the end of the aisle. "You already took anatomy, stop admiring the hottie and come on. We've got more important things to be studying, remember?"

The blush spread across her face in full force, and she quickly spun away to shoo her friend off. When she faced him again, her brow was dipped in concern, her cheeks were stained pink, and an apology was already coming out of her mouth.

He stopped her with a light touch to her shoulder. "I have an uncontrollable friend, too."

She seemed to be a bit relieved, relaxing into a laugh to shake it off. "I should probably get back to her."

He understood, even though he really didn't want to see her go. Before that, however, there was one more thing he wanted to do. "Well, it was nice to meet you, Sakura." He held his hand out to her. "I'm Kakashi."

"Nice to meet you, too, Kakashi," she replied as her hand slipped into his.

Warmth radiated off of her like sunlight, and he wondered if she was even aware of it. For a moment he thought he was just being silly, but she seemed to hesitate in letting go of his hand. She smiled at him again, lingering behind as if she had something else to say. Instead she gave a little shake of her head. "Hopefully I'll see you around."

He could only nod his agreement, and then waved to her as she turned to go. When Sakura left, so did the scent, but the feeling remained. It was strange, but pleasant, and absolutely confusing as to why it would even make him feel that way in the first place. He reunited with his book at the table again, smiling to himself. He attempted to pick back up where he was reading, but his mind wandered too much for him to get back into it. All he could think about was the pink-haired pre-med student and why she made him feel so... different.

Kakashi packed his things up later that night, ready to return home after his long day. He'd made it all the way back down to the foyer when he saw her again. She was standing just outside the doors, swaying from side to side. The overheads illuminated her in the night and he could tell that rain was falling just beyond her. Taking a deep breath, he headed toward her, his heart speeding as he stopped beside her.

"Cold rain is the worst when it's already cold out," he remarked.

She was startled at first, but she smiled up at him once she realized who he was. "Hey again."

"Are you waiting on someone?"

She shook her head. "Just for the rain to stop. I don't have a ride. Or an umbrella."

"Well, do you have anywhere to be?"

He grinned when she turned a questioning gaze to him. He unsnapped the fastener of a bundle he pulled from his bag, and then he extended the pole and opened it up. "Cause I have an umbrella. And there's this cool little cafe a block up. They serve killer coffee, and the hot cocoa is pretty good, too."

Her smile grew. "That was pretty smooth pulling your umbrella out like that. Do you always keep one on you?"

"I just like to be prepared."

She turned her gaze back out to the street, and he could see that she was weighing out her options. It didn't take long for her to decide. "Sure! Let's go."

He lifted the umbrella a little higher, making room for her, and they descended the steps together.

"Where'd your friend go off to?"

"She had a date. I'm the one that dragged her out to the library. She called it quits after an hour. She says Fridays are for fun, not books."

"But what if books are fun?" he asked.

"That's what I said."

He smiled as her laugh swept over him, through him. "Besides the stuffy biology books, what do you like to read?"

"Everything? I'll give just about anything a chance, even trashy romance novels."

He felt like he was taking a chance in asking, but he went with it anyway. "Have you read the Icha Icha series?"

She snickered. "You like trashy romance, too?"

His jaw dropped. "It's not trashy."

"Yes it is! It uses the same cliché action plot devices combined with the same cliché innuendos for sex. And Junko? She is an awful protagonist. All I saw in her were big breasts and any excuse to sleep with the target. I get that she's the femme fatale, and she uses any means necessary, including her body blah blah... but then why Kintaro? You give her one guy that makes her heart beat fast and she turns into an idiot whose moral compass suddenly found magnetic north again."

Kakashi didn't know whether to be appalled or thrilled. Even though her opinion differed from his, the fact that she had read the books and was indulging him with the series was enough to excite him.

His eagerness came out in his voice. "But it's not as if Junko has a low moral compass. You said it yourself that she sees sleeping with those targets as a means to an ends. But Kintaro, he's different. He loves her and he doesn't hesitate to tell her. She's just.. scared. For Junko, sex is used to betray and hurt. She doesn't want to do that to him." His eyes narrowed a bit in response to her wild, wide-eyed stare, and he chuckled. "What?"

"How do you get all of that from a book that had the review of a single adjective? 'Steamy'." She accented her question with air quotation marks.

They paused under the canopy of the cafe so Kakashi could close the umbrella. "I don't know. I just got the impression from the subtext, seeing underneath the underneath."

"You enjoyed book reports in school didn't you?" she questioned, eyes squinted in curiosity.

"Classic procrastinator," he admitted as he shrugged.

He pulled open the door for her and followed her inside. They sat near the back of the shop and Sakura pulled the menu from the side of the booth to look over. "I've never been here before."

"I've never had anything that wasn't good here. I don't think you'll be disappointed no matter what you get."

After a few moments to look it over, they approached the counter to order. Sakura got a hot chocolate to start. Kakashi got a coffee and a plate of fresh made pretzels to share. It was amazing how natural it felt to talk to her – and they talked about all sorts of things. Beyond books, came movies and music. They had similar tastes in movies, although she enjoyed much more pop music than he did. He found out that she was an only child, just like him. New Year's was her favorite holiday, and she liked to have a nice glass of shochu every once in a while. She loved her sweets, while he confessed that he could live without them. She thought he was strange for that, that you couldn't trust someone who didn't like anything sweet in their lives. He bowed and admitted he could tolerate dango, it was sufficient enough for her.

They talked there for hours, stories never ceasing between them – like the time he was so worn out after practice one day, his friend Gai carried him back to his apartment via piggy back or the time Sakura's hair got caught so she had to lob it all off (and thankfully her friend was there to help even the cut) – and before they knew it, they were the only ones left and the employees were giving them longing stares in hopes that they would leave, too, so they could close shop.

The rain had stopped, to their relief, and the streets were quiet though colder. Midnight was fast approaching and so not many people were still walking about, and many of the little mom and pop shops had closed for the night long ago.

"It feels almost like a totally different place at night," she commented.

He hummed in agreement. "It's nice though. I enjoy it out here more at night."

She nodded. Fairy lights twinkled in the canopies of walkways, their lights shimmering against the pavement like water. Their breaths came out like little puffs of clouds, and Sakura pulled her jacket around her a little tighter.

"Can I walk you home?" he asked.

Maybe it was the chill in the air, but her cheeks had darkened. "You don't have to do that."

"I can't let a pretty girl like you walk home all by yourself in the middle of the night."

"I can take care of myself thank you," she replied, but her cheeks were still pink, and she fought back a grin.

"I won't be able to rest easy, knowing I left you to fend for yourself. I'll be wondering all night if you made it home or not, and I won't get any sleep."

"I don't want to cause you-"

"It's no trouble," he assured her with a smirk and an eye crease that practically mimicked his mouth. He was unaware of how her heart thumped heavily in her chest at his smile.

"Okay. I live this way."

He was surprised when she took his hand and pulled him along. Her fingers were warm and gentle on his, and he swallowed down the rising lump in his throat as her touch made his whole body seem to tingle with electricity.

He couldn't take his eyes from her, even when he got used to the gentle thrum coursing through him. He couldn't explain it, how she made him feel – and it was equal parts terrifying and wonderful.

She told him about her moving out from her parents' house to live with her friend – the blonde he saw earlier – and attend school. They hadn't been happy with her decision, but her father was surprisingly on her side. He admitted that he had been living on his own since he was sixteen since both of his parents had died. He glossed over the details, and she seemed genuinely sorry for his loss and what he must have gone through. And he wished he hadn't brought it up in the first place, seeing her so stricken with guilt and regret at the topic.

He shrugged the subject off, also adding that he had a roommate so it wasn't too terribly bad – nevermind his roomie's habits. Sakura laughed at that and suggested maybe hooking their roommates up, since they seemed to be so good at torturing others. They could be a perfect match.

 _Kinda like us._ Kakashi paused as the thought crossed his mind and Sakura stopped walking to shoot him a questioning stare as their fingers were still linked. "I just thought I saw something," he lied. "It's been a long day." And that was the truth.

"We're almost there."

The apartment building she lived in was rather small and he followed her up two flights of stairs. She let go of his hand to dig out her keys and the balmy winter chill rushed in to chase her warmth away from him.

"Thanks again for helping me out at the library, and taking me out, _and_ walking me home. I loved the cafe. I feel like I owe you."

"Don't worry about it. I had fun, too."

Her eyes met his again and he wondered if she was aware of how she was biting her lip. "Do you want to come in and warm up for a minute?" A heavy silence hung in the air and the possible innuendo behind her words became clear to her and she started to laugh and wave her hands in front of her in dismissal. "I.. I didn't mean like that!"

He chuckled. "I didn't think you did. But, sure, I'd like that. As long as your roommate doesn't mind."

She shrugged. "She went out tonight, I'd be surprised if she was home already."

But she was home, they found out as she opened the door and flicked on the lights. Her roommate was very much at home, and very naked, and straddling a guy on the couch. Kakashi didn't even have the time to look away before he caught an eyeful and Sakura's hand slapped over his face.

"What the hell Forehead!" "Ino Pig!"

The girls yelled in unison.

Kakashi turned around and stared at the number on the apartment door across from him – how embarrassing. "You have a bedroom!" He heard Sakura accuse.

"And I thought you were gone!"

"You have a bedroom!" She repeated. "I... I can't even..."

Kakashi reached behind him, poking her on what he hoped was her back at least, and held his hand out. "We're going to go... you should have some time to... finish..." he mumbled.

He pulled Sakura from her apartment and left her to close the door. They began to descend the stairs again, quiet stretching between them.

"So, that's my friend, Ino," she said. She started to apologize when he let out a hearty laugh. "It's not funny," she countered, but her voice was light and teasing.

"Maybe you were right, our friends would make a good pair. I've walked in on Genma, too."

Her eyes widened before she let out her own bark of laughter. "Oh no."

"Well, we can go to my place instead if you want. But let me make sure he's alone first."

She nodded with a snicker as he pulled out his phone. They walked side by side as he continued to text his friend. "He says he's at a party, so no worries." He, of course, left out the teasing of him bringing a girl back to the apartment and the inquiries of whether she was hot or not.

Surely Genma hadn't left it a mess since this morning, and he couldn't remember if he had picked up his clothes or not. He hoped he had. The walk from her apartment to his wasn't far, or at least it didn't feel like it was since he was with good company.

He unlocked the door and turned on the lights. Good, Genma cleaned up the table from this morning. And no dirty clothes were lying around.

"Can I get you some tea or something to warm up?" he offered.

She shook her head. "I'm good, thanks. It's so warm in here."

He could tell she was appraising his humble abode, her eyes raking over the pictures on the walls and the décor – or lack thereof. He was a simple kind of man with simple tastes. It was Genma that had taken a liking to throw pillows and area rugs – which he was grateful for now, he supposed.

Kakashi put on a pot of water for some tea anyway; his fingers were stiff and he could use something to help warm them.

"I'm sorry you had to bring me here."

Confused, he turned to face her. "Why are you sorry for that?"

"I feel like it's an inconvenience for you. I'm sure you weren't expecting to spend an entire night with someone you don't even know."

"I wasn't. But it's not a bad thing. And besides..." He stopped himself short and turned back to the stove.

"Besides what?" she pressed.

Could he really say it out loud and not sound like a crazy person? Guess he'd find out. "It's just... this may sound really strange, and I'm sorry, but... you say that I don't really know you, but I feel like... like..."

"Like you're familiar somehow?"

He nodded slowly, letting the sensation wash over him again. Being near her made him feel a feeling that was new, yet comfortable. "I feel like we've met somewhere before."

She was smiling, a look of relief tinting her features. "Right! It's weird... I don't ever just talk to strangers like this. Or go home with one for that matter, but for some reason I just felt like... I could trust you, like I knew I'd be safe. I sound crazy."

His hand circled her arm. "No, you don't. I was so worried that you were going to think I was some kind of creep!"

She laughed along with him. "Trust me, you're far from being a creep."

His hand smoothed down her arm to her hand, and he curled his fingers around hers. "But it was just so weird. I felt like there was some invisible line that was reeling me toward you. I had to help you in the library. And then when I saw you again... it was like seeing an old friend."

A blush settled across the bridge of her nose and the apples of her cheeks. "I'm glad that you talked to me. I was trying to figure out how to go back in and approach you when you came outside. It felt like fate was throwing you at me again."

"You could've just come back over and said hi to me. That's all it would have taken."

She subconsciously took a step closer to him. "But you were so engrossed in reading. I didn't want to disturb you."

He chuckled. "I've read that book so many times I know it inside and out. You wouldn't have bothered me."

Her brow lifted in skepticism. "You really are into trashy romance novels."

"It's action-erotica and it's a wonderful piece of literature, thank you."

"My lit professor would beg to differ."

"You lit professor is an idiot."

She smiled up at him and he wondered when they had gotten so close, though he didn't mind her intruding upon his personal space. In fact, he'd like her closer.

"I'll tell him you said so."

Her head was slightly craned back, presenting him with a full view of her face and her pretty pink lips and he pulled her closer to him by their still joined hands. He usually never made these sorts of moves, but like a sailor at sea, he'd follow her siren song to his death. That's how intensely he felt enraptured by her.

Her eyes held no apprehension before they glanced toward his mouth. She knew exactly where this moment was going, and he was glad that she didn't stop it, that she leaned in, lightly puckering her lips in anticipation. He was afraid that his heart was going to jump out of his chest, that she could hear it pounding, but he closed his eyes and slanted his head down, and he could feel the heat of her breath washing over him.

The sudden whistle of the kettle startled them and he cursed his luck as he pulled away. He turned the eye off on the stove and moved the kettle from the heat. She was flushed, pushing her hair behind her ear again and again even though there were no more loose strands.

He took her hand in his again, this time, cupping her cheek with the other one. "Shall we try again?"

A smile blossomed across her face as her fingers curled in the front of his hoodie. "Please."

He pressed his lips to hers quickly this time so there'd be no chance of interruption, her small noise of surprise pleasantly reverberated against his lips. Her mouth was gentle, far too gentle for the sensation that surged through him – body and soul – as if he had just been delivered one hell of a sucker punch.

Their mouths meshed together over and over as he relaxed, tilting his head for better ease for her and wrapping his arm around her waist. Her fingers combed through his hair before settling at the back of his neck. And while she had prodded, he pulled back, not deepening their kiss. His forehead pressed to hers as they remained in the embrace. He knew she had been asking for more, but he had never lost his breath just kissing a girl before. He felt nearly overwhelmed by the fire growing hotter inside him. He _had_ to take a moment to find his bearings.

But apparently the feeling wasn't lost on her either. "Amazing," she whispered.

His eyes popped open and he pulled back, giving her a little smirk as he nodded in agreement. "You are."

She gasped at the compliment and lightly shoved his arm. "See? That wasn't as smooth as the umbrella earlier."

He laughed. "I tried."

Green eyes turned up to him through feathery lashes. "You don't have to try."

Kakashi leaned down and kissed her again. On impulse. Because he _wanted_ to, because he felt like he was going to burst if he didn't. Because after the first touch of her lips, kissing her felt as natural as breathing. It was scary. And confusing. And he hadn't felt like he belonged somewhere with someone this profoundly in all of his life. He had no idea what to make of it – other than that it was because of her.

She smiled at him as he pulled away again, touching the tips of her fingers to her lips. He wanted to move her hand away and kiss her again, harder, and more thoroughly. But he wasn't sure if he could handle it, so slowly would be the best approach – as to not overwhelm either of them.

"Tea?" He offered again as he gestured to the pot.

She nodded this time, and after preparing their mugs they moved to the couch. Kakashi turned on the TV and flipped through the channels to settle on a black and white movie. She curled up beside him and took a steady sip of the drink. He had half expected for things to become awkward, cause what else was supposed to happen after a kiss that dizzying?

But it didn't. The awkwardness never came. They finished two cups of tea each and talked about sports, and their friends, and pets as Kakashi's pet pug trotted into the room. He shook his head as Sakura scratched his belly, accusing her of spoiling the pup. But she only smiled at him and carried on. They talked far into the morning before the door was opened and Genma came stumbling in.

He looked to the two of them sitting comfortably tucked together on the couch and grinned like an idiot – which Kakashi claimed he was. "So you're the hottie from the library? Maybe I should go more often after all."

"Please don't," Kakashi groaned.

Sakura laughed. "And you must be the uncontrollable friend."

Genma's hands came down onto his room mate's shoulders and squeezed. "Aww Kakashi, I'm a friend? I'm touched."

"You're about to be knocked out."

"So violent," he teased. "I'm sorry, I hope I wasn't disrupting anything. Please, continue." But he made no move to leave and waggled his eyebrows as Sakura looked to him.

She snickered as Kakashi turned to face him. "Get out of here you pervert."

"Fine, fine! You'll make a modest woman out of me one of these days, Hatake. See you two crazy kids in the morning... late morning... afternoon," he amended as he rounded the sofa.

Kakashi didn't know whether to throttle his so-called best friend or retreat as far as he could into hiding. Luckily, Genma was wise enough to let them be and he disappeared into his bedroom, the door closing with a thud behind him.

Sakura's hand caressed his chin, drawing his attention back to her. He shook his head. "I'm so so-"

"Don't mention it. After tonight, I think I got off easy –" A bark of laughter came from behind the shut door and Kakashi nearly face-palmed. She chuckled. "At least I didn't catch a glimpse of him naked."

"Careful, he could arrange that."

"Yes, I could." Echoed Genma.

Sakura huffed. "Your commentary is too loud!"

"Sorry!" he cried out.

The way she fell into laughter was infectious and Kakashi chuckled. "We could always go to my room." Her brows lifted at his suggestion and he quickly tried to correct his statement. "I mean, we don't have to do anything, obviously, I'm just saying that-"

"Kakashi, it's okay. I'd like to see your room."

"Yeah you would!" Genma hooted.

"Okay, now I see what you're talking about," she commented as she jabbed her thumb towards the door. Kakashi stood and offered her his hand. She let him help her from the couch and he led her to his bedroom. It was simple enough, and he wasn't sure how many guys' rooms she had seen, but he hoped his was decent enough.

She tried to hide a yawn as she sat on the corner of his bed, and that was when he noticed it was already past three o'clock in the morning. "I'm sure you're tired. You can sleep here. I'll go sleep on the couch."

"I don't want to kick you out of your bed," she countered.

"It's okay. I'd feel bad if you were on the couch, and even more so if Genma tormented you any more."

"You can stay, too. The bed is big enough, and I promise I won't try anything."

"Isn't that my line?"

She shrugged. "Well it's your house and your bed, and I wanted you to feel better about it."

She was trying to reassure him? That was.. sweet. "If you're sure..."

"I trust you."

He believed that she did, too, so he pulled back the blankets for her and as she climbed into bed, he shut off the lights. He felt tense, excited, like before a big meet against the rival school. He took a deep breath as he approached to calm his nerves. He gave his pup a pat on the head and then joined her beneath the sheets.

His breath hitched when her hand slid over and curled around his bicep. He could feel her shift closer to him, and she must have noticed the tension. "Sorry," she mumbled. "It's just a little cold."

He rolled onto his side to face her and wrapped his arm around her. "Better?"

He could make out her smile in the dim moonlight bleeding through the blinds. "Yeah. I'll get warmer in a minute."

"I'll be asleep by then, just push me off."

She giggled. "Maybe... or maybe I'll let you stay there. I guess you'll find out in the morning."

Laying in bed he could feel the day's stress melting out of him, and being next to her made it better ten-fold. Even in the darkness her eyes seemed to shimmer and he fought the urge to sleep just so he could look at them a little longer. But as they lay there, their breathing began to even out and her eyes began to flutter close. He caught one more glimpse of her emerald depths before sleep pulled him away.

It was warm when Kakashi finally stirred from sleep. It wasn't unbearable, not a stuffy kind of warm, but warm like a hot mug of cocoa on a winter day, or wrapping up in a blanket and vegging out on the couch – it was comforting, and all consuming.

There was a weight on his chest that he hadn't been aware of until now. His eyes felt heavy as he pushed them open to see what it was. A blur of pink filled his vision and memories of the previous day rushed into him. That was right, she had –

He peered down at her and lifted his hand to pull some hair back from her face. She was still sleeping soundly on him, her hand gently curled by her cheek. His fingers curled around soft locks of her hair as he combed them through, closing his eyes again. A wave of deja vu swept over him, like he had been here before, warm and wrapped up and … happy. He was happy, he realized, with her there with him. It was a feeling that he didn't want to let go of. So what did he do next? Was it too soon to pursue her for a relationship?

He cracked his eyes back open and stared up at the ceiling, his hand resting on her shoulder. His thumb swept up and down as he mulled over his situation. He didn't want to screw this up; he didn't want to chase her away. He sighed and turned his attention back down to the girl sleeping on him. He was surprised to see that she was awake and that her eyes were focused on him. He became hyper aware that he had been caressing her and his thumb froze as embarrassment crept up his face.

"Morning," he mumbled.

She smiled as she lifted her head. "Morning. Sorry... I guess you were just comfortable."

His shoulders bobbed. "Good to know, so it's okay."

She buried a yawn behind her hand and then readjusted herself so she was propped up on her elbow. She stared down at him as he moved his h and to smooth down her hair. Even lined with sleep her eyes were radiant. He wondered if she could see all the way into his soul; it certainly felt like she could.

The corner of her lips curled upward. "What is it? Do I look awful or –"

"No, you're beautiful," he assured her with more honesty than he'd ever felt paying a compliment.

Her smile grew and she leaned down, pressing her lips softly to his. That electric surge hummed through him again and his grip tightened around her shoulder, holding her close. She broke away first, pulling her bottom lip between her teeth as another shy smile found its way onto her face.

"Thank you," he whispered.

"For what?"

"For being a woman of your word and keeping your hands to yourself. I felt very safe," he answered, cracking her a goofy grin.

She chuckled. "Well, you were very much a gentleman to me, so it was the least I could do."

Why was this so easy, he wondered. He'd never felt this comfortable around any other woman. It was as if being with her was just how it was supposed to be.

"Sakura..." Even her name tumbled from his lips smoothly. She hummed her inquiry as he paused. He was starting to feel silly now. They'd just spent a whole night together: sharing stories, kisses, and a bed. Why was he so nervous to ask her to breakfast?

"Would you like to... maybe join me for –"

"Oh my god!" she screeched.

He stilled as she bolted up right and then reached over him. She sat back with his clock in her hands. "Is it seriously almost noon?! I... Crap!"

He steadied the clock in her hands before taking it from her. "Well, we did crash pretty late."

"I'm sorry, Kakashi, I have to go."

News that she was leaving pulled him fully awake. "I'll walk you home."

She shook her head as she swung her legs off the bed and found her socks. "It's okay, I don't want to trouble you anymore than I have."

"You're no trouble at all," he replied – and he meant it.

She must have heard the sincerity in his voice because she paused. Her eyes searched his before she chuckled. "Ino is not going to believe this when I tell her."

His brow lifted in curiosity. "Tell her what?"

"That guys like you exist," she stated.

"And what kind of guy am I?"

"A good one."

"Smooth," he muttered, earning a light laugh, but then he reached over and took her hand. "I don't know if I'm really a good guy. I've never been called one before, but... for you I feel like I want to be."

She bumped her shoulder against his. "You're definitely on the right track."

He grinned at her before she stood and picked her jacket up from the floor beside the bed. "I'm sorry I have to go. I have some work to do and my mentor will kill me if I'm late."

"We can't have that now can we? Want me to call you a cab or something so you're not late?"

"That's sweet of you, but I'll be okay. Her niece swings by and picks me up."

Kakashi pushed the blankets down as he slid his legs from under them. The floor was cold against his bare feet, but he stood so that he could at least see her out.

"I really appreciate everything you did for me, and I had a really great time," she remarked as he opened the bedroom door. He followed her out, thankful that his roommate was nowhere around for the moment.

Sakura dug around in her bag for a minute and he heard the sound of paper tearing before she produced a pen and scribbled something down. When she handed it to him, her cheeks were dusted that alluring shade of pink again. "That's my number," she explained. "I'd really like to take you to one of my favorite places next time. I'm free tomorrow after three."

"Free after three," he repeated and then nodded. "It's a date."

Her expression brightened and it was enough to steal his breath away. "I'll see you tomorrow then."

They lingered at the open door, neither quite ready for her to leave. He thought he heard her mutter something under her breath, but it was forgotten as her palms pressed to his cheeks and she raised up onto her toes. Her kiss took him by surprise, stunning his thoughts and making him tingle at the base of his spine. By the time he'd thought to put his arms around her, she was already pulling away.

"I'll see you later..."

"Be careful going home, Sakura."

"I will. Bye Kakashi." With his name came a soft smile, one that he found himself reciprocating. She pulled the door closed as she left and finally alone, Kakashi leaned back against it.

What a night. What a woman. The way he felt around her was indescribable; he just knew that it was a good feeling. It resonated within him, comforted him, and nothing and no one could take that away. Tomorrow, she had said. A single day had never felt so close or so far. Then again, he felt as if he'd been waiting a lifetime for her to come along. His life had been so ordinary and routine until that moment when he saw her and his fate was sealed. It was strange, to meet someone and feel as if some dormant switch was turned on, to just have this knowing feeling that nothing will be the same and that you don't want to go back to before it happened.

Kakashi had never put much thought into the notion of having a soul mate. He'd always believed that they were silly thoughts of over-romantic girls, but now... now it didn't seem so far-fetched. One scent. One look. One smile. That was all it took to make a believer out of him, to think that maybe he had someone out there just for him, whose soul matched his. Looking down at the paper in his hand, he smiled, because he had found her.


End file.
